My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic V
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: -A vast armada of powerful insect-hybrids has come to United Equestria with the intent of destroying the planet. -A mysterious perpetrator is out to ruin Spike and get him in trouble -As Spike and Rarity prepare for their marriage, Spike still feels down about not knowing his roots -Grand Ruler Celesto is struggling with an old painful memory of an old friend that died.


**PROLOGUE**

A-thousand years ago, when the planet Unicornicopia, and Starfleet were both young…

The evil sorcerer, Lord Titan, the destroyer of many star systems, and the taker of many countless lives, had set his eyes on Unicornicopia and unleashed an all-out attack against Starfleet, but he had not come alone…!

A vast armada of at least a-hundred spaceships were floating over the planet. In the center, was a larger craft, about two miles in diameter, in the shape of a giant spider, and atop this monstrous ship was a royal palace, with insect-shaped tentacles, faces, pincers, and more.

Inside, on the ship's command deck, a whole fleet of humanoid insect-hybrid creatures were roaming about, working the controls, and among them, were two generals…

One resembled a black beetle. He was big, muscular, had four arms, and a huge horn atop his head. General Stag!

The other resembled that of a Praying-Mantis. He was tall, skinny, also had four arms, but was very swift on the go. General Slick.

"Move it!" he shouted to the others "We've got to hurry before his majesty arrives."

The other bugs nervously began to hustle about.

"Come on! Hurry it up before I beat you like maggots." shouted Stag.

Just then, the huge doors in the back opened wide, and a red carpet rolled out as the king entered the command deck.

 _"_ _King Pinsar!"_ the generals exclaimed.

Pinsar: He was a tall and mighty insect hybrid. Huge muscles, four arms, two tentacles in back, sharp pincers at the sides of his ugly face, and atop his head through his crow. He wore black and green armor, a nasty black cape, and one of his hands he clutched a long staff, with two sharp horns at the top and rows of stingers along the staff itself.

He growled and snarled fiercely. "Is everything ready yet?"

"Just about sire." said Stag.

"Just about isn't good enough!" shouted Pinsar "You heard what Lord Titan demanded. We help him conquer this world, and capture the leader."

"Believe us, your grace, we understand." said Slick.

"You had better. Remember, that sorcerer has more power than my entire armada. If we don't do as he says, he will destroy us all, I will not put my family at risk!"

"Darling… I love it when you show you care that way." said a voice from behind. Pinsar looked behind, and saw his darling wife and second-in-command; Queen Ladybird. Though she didn't exactly look much like ladybird insect, she was very stunning, and looked more humanoid than bug.

She wore pink and black-spotted armor, and had four arms like her husband, and in two of those arms, she held a little baby insect, which resembled a Bumblebee; their daughter; Princess Phoebe.

Pinsar lovely kissed one of his wife's hands and patted his daughter's little head. "Don't despair, my dears. Once we are through here, we can get back to what we love most."

Little Phoebe cooed with delight, and Ladybird's antennae twitched. "More planets to destroy and races to vanquish… I can hardly wait."

"Master…" said Stag "Weapons are fully charged, and an army of Stingars is ready for dispatching."

"Send them down and prepare to fire!" said Pinsar "But remember… we capture the Grand Ruler and bring him here, alive! Understand?!"

"Yes sir."

The many spaceships extended their powerful guns, and others had already launched an entire swarm of wasp-like insect drones down to the planet.

The Starfleet army rushed into action.

"Surrender, all of you!" shouted Titan.

"We will never surrender to you." shouted the army commander "You shall never take our beloved Grand Ruler, nor will we let you and your army destroy our planet."

Titan laughed manically "Pretty big words from such a pun creature! ATTACK…!"

The Stingars rushed into action!

"CHARGE!" shouted the commander, and the ponies rushed into battle.

That's when Titan began to zap the planet's surface with his diabolical sorcery, and Pinsar instructed his ships to open fire.

Lasers and magical pulses bombarded many areas, creating massive explosions everywhere.

Most of the populace was in hiding and was safe, but the bombardment was proving to be way much to handle. The spaceships even fired upon their own Stingars to get the ponies they were battling, with no care whatsoever.

They could always send more Stingars down to pick up the slack, as they were just artificial insect drones.

The ponies tried their very best, but it soon was obvious that they were fighting a losing battle.

"Grand Ruler…!" shouted Titan "Come out… you can't hide forever!"

The Grand Ruler was indeed in hiding, as was suggested by his advisors, and had been watching the battle ever since, but it was becoming obvious to him that this could not go on. He could not bear to see more of his fighters fall on the battlefield.

He would have to act now.

"I pray to the stars I am doing the right thing." he hoped.

He just stood out in the open with his hands in the air.

"Master Pinsar!" cried Slick "The Grand Ruler is surrendering to us."

Pinsar and his wife rushed over to the monitor, and could hardly believe their many eyes.

"Send the Stingars to take him, and bring him back to the ship." Pinsar ordered.

Slick saluted… and in almost no time at all, the Stingars captured the Grand Ruler and brought him back to the mothership as their prisoner, and forced him before their King.

The bugs all twitched and screeched with glee! "Quiet!" shouted Pinsar "Quiet, all of you! I shall handle this interrogation."

He slowly approached the prisoner. "I'm glad you decided to come to your senses."

Grand Ruler looked up at him, grinning cheekily and said "A pity your senses have deceived you."

Before Pinsar could question that, he saw the prisoner glowing and realized "What…? IT'S A BOMB!" and before anyone could react… the bomb exploded!

The explosion caused the mothership to start rocking and shaking about as consoles, and control panels shorted out.

Pinsar and Ladybird were thrown hard against the wall. Their baby girl screamed and cried in fear as the alarms sounded.

"Uh, oh… the engines!" cried Stag "The engines are malfunctioning! WE'RE GOING OUT OF CONTROL!"

The mother ship's rockets fired heavily, in malfunctioning patterns sending the ship hurdling out of orbit and into deep space.

Pinsar was thrown against the window, and he angrily shouted as he gazed down at the planet "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS, GRAND RULER… IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

As the ship headed out further, a few huge chunks of it fell off in the, still ongoing explosions, and collided into the other ships, causing them to all crash into and destroy one another in a massive chain-reaction, much to Pinsar's horror "MY ARMADA! NO…!"

Everyone, even Titan was shocked to see the entire armada blown to dust in the skies.

The Grand Ruler himself then came out of hiding. "Creating that dummy decoy of me really fooled them." he said with pride.

"YOU!" shouted Titan "I will show you what happens to those WHO DARE TO TRY AND DECIEVE ME!"

That's when their first confrontation began, and in the end, Titan was sealed away on the Dark Planet, thus ending the great battle, and he remaining Stingars were defeated as well.

However, despite Starfleet's victory, many ponies were lost, and others were injured, and those who had returned from hiding were now without their friends and loved ones.

Even the commander of the army had been lost…

The Grand Ruler was very upset with this, but more upset with himself, wishing he could have done more to help his soldiers, his friends.

He clutched a medal on his armor, which was given to him by a dear friend who was now lost, and he vowed that if Pinsar would ever show himself again, he would avenge the death of his dear friend.

 ** _MY BRAVE PONY:_**

 ** _STARFLEET MAGIC SEASON FIVE_**

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _To Be Continued... on my Deviantart account._**


End file.
